


Road trip

by shanachie



Series: Holiday Prompts 2016 [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Fandom: MCUCharacter or pairing: Pepper Potts/Tony StarkPrompt: Road trip (i.e., kidnapping Pepper from work and how they both cope without phones/tablets/blackberries/etc).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



Tony swept into the outer executive offices of Stark Industries, ignoring the minions who scattered in his wake. He was on a mission and intended to find his fire-haired goddess.

“Mr. Stark, you can’t go…” the newest PA stepped in his way as he headed towards Pepper’s office.

That made him pause. “And why not?” he questioned, putting a hand on his hip. “Did someone take my name off the building when I wasn’t looking?”

“No, Mr. Stark, of course not, but you can’t just…”

“Then I don’t see the problem.” With those words, Tony pushed the doors open, calling out, “Pepper, love of my life. Stop what you’re doing.”

“Tony.” Pepper set the tablet she’d been using down on the desk so she could meet her former boss’s eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to sweep you away, my darling.” Tony dropped into the chair across the desk from her and started to move the Newton’s Cradle. At a glare from Pepper, he left it alone. “Are you ready?”

“What are you talking about?” Pepper asked.

Tony steepled his fingers and stared at her. “You keep telling me I work too hard. And if I work too hard, _you_ absolutely work too hard. So we’re running away for the weekend. No phones, no tablets, no blackberries. No pagers even.”

“You’re crazy,” Pepper responded.

“Crazy I might be, but we need a break. You have a…” Tony waved a hand. “Vice president. Second in command, something like that, right?” When she nodded, he continued, “And since you picked them, I assume they’re trustworthy? At least for a weekend?”

“Well, yes, but…”

“Good.” Tony popped to his feet, clapping his hands, then holding one out to Pepper. “Let’s go then. Bags are packed and in the car.”

“Tony, I have…” Pepper looked around. “A million things to do.”

“And you can do them on Monday or delegate.”

“Tony,” Pepper protested as Tony attempted to pull her from the office.

Tony stopped, looking at Pepper. “I just want to give you some time away,” he admitted.

Her glare softened. “Next time _ask_ , don’t spring it on me. And don’t make it a last minute thing. These things take planning. Not spur of the moment.” She kissed his cheek quickly. “Let’s go.”

“I promise you won’t regret it,” Tony said as he led the way out of the office. He waved a hand at the PA as they passed her. “Make sure everything is taken care of,” he instructed. “Miss Potts will be out of the office and out of touch for the weekend.”

“Mr. Stark?” the girl asked. “Miss Potts?”

“It’s fine, Jessa. Just let Dennis know he’s handling things this weekend. He’ll know what to do.”

“Yes, Miss Potts,” Jessa answered.

Pepper allowed Tony to drag her from the building, not knowing what the weekend would bring, but knowing it wouldn’t be quiet, no matter what Tony intended.

_Okay so it didn’t quite match the plot, but I hope you like it._


End file.
